The Angel On The Corner
by Sugar.Funny14
Summary: Bella Swan is destined to make a difference in her community & stop her parents from working like slaves in a pub &shelter. What happens when a Handsome, Talented (undercover) Rich man named Edward Cullen, comes into a bar & saves her life? There is no such thing as Love MONEY. It's Priceless. And Edward will give up anything to have it with Bella. Including his Family and Riches.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella:**

"**Aye, Bella" **Charlie, my dad, called from the back.

"Yeah dad" I called back.

There was a short pause before he replied. I rolled my eyes. _Typical response._ I removed my waist apron and carried on to the back of the pub. I came to my dad's office door and gave a light knock.

"Come in" He announced.

"You needed me" I said, arms folded on my chest.

Charlie's turned brown eyes met mine "Oh yes. Bella, look I know you probably are tired and should be getting off soon, but is it possible you could work just 3 more…extra hours…tonight? One of our employees will be out tonight"

I pinched the bridge of my nose "Ugh. Is it Leah again? I swear that bi-"

"HEY! Watch your mouth. Look, I know you're frustrated, but we can't think about that right now. I got a business to run. Are you in or out?"

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes "Fine" I sighed "Who else is going to do it anyway?"

"Well, Eric has agreed to help as well"

I smiled "Of course. My best friend wouldn't leave me hanging"

"And me" He finished.

"Hold up" I started, now angry "You mean to tell me that out of 7 employees only two are willing to help work that night shift. What about Angela who works the night shift with Riley?"

Charlie sighed "Since our 'special guest' is going to be early tonight they've agreed to come in and help setup. So I let them leave a little earlier tonight."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back "Of course you did"

Charlie walked over to me "I'm sorry, Bella. I really am, but I need your help"

I snapped "If you need help so badly why don't you just forget this place and sell it! Get your money, like a normal human being!" and walked off.

Before I closed the door I stopped. _Did I just say that? What the hell is wrong with me?_ My heart ached in guilt. I sighed and opened the door. "Look, Dad. I didn't mean anything I just said, I-"

"It's okay" he said smiling at me.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug "No, it's not. I know how much this pub means to you"

He hugged me back and held the back of my head "Sometimes we say things out of frustration. Especially when your younger. It's okay, sweetheart. I understand. I've been there before. All is forgiven"

"Promise" I pushed.

He eyed me mysteriously and placed his hand out. This was our handshake signal.

I grabbed his hand and we immediately clasped both our hands together, twirled each other around, grabbed our noses, he kicked my butt with his ankle and I kicked his, and we brought each other in a hug.

"Love you muffin"

"Diddo, pops"

**_Later that evening…_**

**Edward:**

"_Still alive but I'm barely breathing"__  
__Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in__  
__Cuz I got time while she got freedom__  
__Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break__  
__No it don't break__  
__No it don't break even no__What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and__  
__What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok__  
__(Oh glad you're okay now)__  
__I'm falling to pieces yeah__  
__(Oh I'm glad you're okay)__  
__I'm falling to pieces yeah__  
__(One still in love while the other ones leaving)__  
__I'm falling to pieces__  
__(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)__Oh it don't break even no__  
__Oh it don't break even no__  
__Oh it don't break even no_

I watched as couples walked around holding hands, laughing while I stood there strumming my guitar. It was chilly outside so as I played my last chord I placed my guitar over my head. There was a whole stack of dollar bills and change in my case.

I smirked. _WOW._

I collected the pile and placed them in a plastic bag I always brought with me when I came out to sing. People were so generous out here. Forks, Washington was much different from Chicago, IL. I missed my hometown, but I knew this was for the best.

I placed my guitar in the case and headed for the shelters.

"Hey, Edward" Ms. Swan smiled. She greeted me with a hug. I **hated** hugs.

"It's so nice to see you"

I faked a smile "Nonsense. It's my pleasure, Ms. Swan"

Her brown curls bounced "Oh please, we talked about this. Call me Renee. Ms. Swan is my husband's mother's name"

I laughed "Yes ma'am" She motioned me in and we headed to her tiny office which was blazing hot. "Wow, it's hot in here"

She sat in her desk chair "Sorry about that. We thought that since I was freezing out there, we'd need a little heat to toast up our _guests_"

"Ah, I see"

"So, what can I do for you? You here to donate…again?" She gave an awkward chuckle.

"Um, actually, yes" I reached in my pocket and brought out my plastic bag of money "Thought I'd bring my winnings for the day"

"Oh, Edward" Renee gasped "Thank you so much. Swan's Shelter appreciates it"

I stood and handed it over to her "Don't mention it" and walked out the door.

"Oh Edward" _Ah, shit._ I turned around "You know, it's getting late and instead of taking the bus back to your place why don't you just come have a beer with me and after that I'll take you home?"

"A beer?" _Was a woman asking me for a beer? Can that even happen?_

"Yeah. My husband owns a pub around here with our daughter…Isabella" She smiled.

_Isabella_? I thought. _What a beautiful name. Such a stretch from Renee._

"Um…I'm not sure-"

"Oh come on. I've met your dad and your brothers and sisters…it's about time you met my family. The bus doesn't even get to this part of town for another two hours"

I had never felt so much pressure in all my life. But her brown eyes were so tempting and quickly gave in "Sure"

Once we got to the pub I made sure my wallet was deeply tucked in to my pockets. I had never been in such a degrading hazardous type of environment. I was extremely uncomfortable and my teeth were chattering so hard i'd thought they'd chip. My family would never believe me when I say I came to a place like this. When Renee opened the door the environment changed even more. Instead of the sweet smell of pizza coming from next door across the alley I smelled nothing but beer, sweat, and tobacco. I saw old men slumped over with their beverages still in hand, grown men arguing over the sports games that played on the TV plasma's, but then I heard a commotion on the other side of the room. It was two men huddled over pulling and grabbing one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever laid eyes on.

"HEY! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU TWIT" Was the last thing I heard until I blacked out and hurried over to the scene in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's my daughter you twit!" I heard a female voice shout. I shook loose from the man who held me.

"Let go of me Phil"

"Oh come on…little swan…wit-th your sexy self" his drunken voice slurred.

I was scared his second grasp was even stronger and no one was paying attention. Everyone in the pub was watching the game or too drunk to care. I screamed until I felt a big tall figure behind Phil, shove him to the ground and continued to wail on his face.

I saw my mother run over to the scene screaming "Edward, don't! Stop!" She tried to get the man off of Phil and I helped her.

Once the man, who I now knew was Edward, stood up and eyed me. My heart jumped. Even with a bloody nose…Edward was…very handsome. I didn't know how long I had stared at him until my dad's voice bellowed over everyone.

"**Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on here?"**

I was so scared my legs started to give in. Dude, what just happened? I had never felt like this before.

A groan came from the floor and my mother held on to Edward as in a way to protect him. The man was so much taller and bigger than she was, which made the stance ironic.

My father's eyes widened and quickly morphed into a hard mean glare "I thought I told you to stay out of here a long time ago."

Phil gave an erry laugh and turned toward Charlie. His bloody mouth made him appear as a mad man. "Oh, come on brother. I was doing nothing but paying a little visit"

My father's face had softened as if something Phil said hurt him. I glared at Phil "Get out of here!"

Phil's mean eyes met mine "Children belong in their place" He threatened.

"So do monsters" My dad replied shielding me from him. All eyes were on us now. Not a single word was spoken except my father "I'm not gonna tell you again Phil." He said "Leave…now"

"Fine…" Phil trailed off then eyed the tall bronze-haired man. He pointed at him "I never forget a face. You and I still have business"

The man didn't respond he just eyed Phil as he stomped out the place. After he was gone people went directly back to what they were doing. I grabbed my dad's arm "Are you okay dad?"

My mother came to his side "Honey?"

Charlie was silent but he nodded "Tell the people we're closing out early. I want these people out in the next to 10 minutes" and walked away.

My mom and I exchanged meaningful looks. "Look, Edward. I'm sorry about tonight. You probably think this whole thing is strictly un-profession-"

"No" he cut her off "I'm glad I came and could help…_Bella_" He remarked avoiding my gaze.

At this point I had so many questions running through my head. Like:

_What just happened?_

_Where did my mom find one of the hottest men I've ever seen in my life?_

_Why would he help in saving me?_

_Why was he glad about it?_

_AND WHY IS HE STILL HERE?_

After our little family drama, you'd think we would have scared the boy off already.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard him say.

My heart jumped again "Um…yeah fine. Thanks" I said and walked past him.

"Wait" He called after me. I stopped and turned. "Um..." his face seemed pained as if he was trying to

I wipe a strain of hair away from my ear "Yeah, you too."

My mother came behind him "Bella, where are you going?"

"Calm down mom. I'm going home"

"I don't want you traveling by yourself. Take someone with you"

I rolled my eyes "Like who?"

"I'll go" Edward protested. His eyes widened in embarrassment as he realized what he'd just said "um I mean-only- if you want me too"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks again though. I'll see you around" I said and walked off. I grabbed my coat and keys from my locker and headed out the back door.

On the way to my car I couldn't help but feel as if I was being followed. I turned around and saw nothing. I began to pick up my pace as I heard a growl behind me. I turned around and there was still nothing there. This time I ran to my car and shut the door. Once I started it I looked up and from the rear of my mirror I saw Edward walking out of our pub, call for a taxi, and hop in.

I looked at the bruise that was now forming on my wrist and shook my head "_I'll see you around…_yeah right"

Next Day…

Bella

My friend Tanya exclaimed "No way! Was he that cute?"

I held the phone tight "So cute…but I just couldn't believe how handsome was…not to mention he spoke to me! When does that ever happen?"

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so jealous! I swear if my life was as interesting as yours"

**Edward**

"**She's so beautiful" I breathed. My brother Jasper stood at the edge of my bed.**

"**Wow…sounds like someone's just got their balls snatched"**

**I threw my pillow at him "Shut up. You wouldn't understand"**

"**Look as long as she's rich and beautiful it doesn't matter right? The richer the better is what dad always taught us" He smiled walking over to my walk-in closet "And when have we known our old man to be wrong?"**

**I stayed silent.**

**Review Please:)**


End file.
